


You never had to be afraid of me

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Foe Yay, Literal split, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Reluctant, Self-cest, Unrequited Crush, lesbian love, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sam/Reign selfcest.Reign and Sam discover a secret connection in the mind, despite how much Sam wants to fight it.





	You never had to be afraid of me

"Hello...?" Sam called out, shivering and terrified in a strange dark forest. 

'Hello." Said a dark, confident and alluring voice.

Sam watched as the dark figure walked out. The dark-costumed villain who attacked Supergirl that night, thought Sam, utterly paralyzed in fear. 

"You don't have to be afraid, honey. I'm you. Or you as you should be." The woman darkly chuckled. 

"Go away..." Sam whispered. "You...hurt people. I can't be...you!" 

"You are. Just feel it. Embrace it, honey."

"My name is Sam!"

"I know. I know everything about you, Samantha. Your friends, your daughter. They mean nothing. Together we could destroy Supergirl. Together we can be _unstoppable_." 

Sam could only whimper and attempt to get away. 

"You can't get away, darling. Nor do I think you should. I've been there this entire time you know. Watching you hopelessly pine after Lena Luthor. She doesn't like you!"

"You...you don't know what you're saying! Lena and I are just-"

"Friends, ok fine." Reign sighed and released Sam from her grip. "You know the truth. She likes James, not you."

"I hate him so much..."

"I could kill him for you..." Reign smirked. 

"No!" Sam squeaked. "No more hurting people!"

Reign scoffed, "But thats no fuuuun." She delighted in torturing Sam. She stalked toward her, and licked her cheek lecherously. 

"Remember it's only masturbation, I promise. Just give in...."

Suddenly Sam was jerked awake, just as she began to close her eyes and give in. Disgusted with herself, she shook her head and silently cried. 

Lena rushed to her side. "Honey, are you ok? Was it....Reign?"

 _Hi Lena!_ Reign's voice still echoed inside. 

_Shut up! Leave me alone!_

_So feisty...that's more like it, Sam._

"-am?" Lena's voice called out. 

"Huh? Oh..sorry. Apparently she can speak to me even now, but you can't hear her."

"Her control over you is accelerating. I will cure you, Sam, I promise." Lena emotionally vowed. 

_Foolish humans. You could fuck her right now. Look at her._

"You better hurry. I can't hold her off forever."

_Aw, Samantha are you afraid of me?_

"I'm trying, Sam. I can't stay though. I need to meet James for dinner." 

Sam's face turned slightly downcast. 

_See? You will always be second best in her eyes. But I can make you feel good, Samantha._

"We need to send you back there. Ready?" 

Sam nodded, still afraid of what might happen there. 

 

She awoke, and Reign was right there. 

"Samantha! Did you miss your dear Reign after all?"

"Shut up!" 

"Mmm make me..." Reign sultrily whispered. 

"Just give in....I can give you what she won't."  Then Reign suddenly took off her mask and Sam was confronted with her own face trying to seduce her.

Sam could not deny that the other woman was attractive in an evil, ruthless way. She delighted in her dark makeup, confident yet seductive demeanor and stylish villain outfit.

"is this what you want, hm?" Reign tore open her Kryptonian outfit. Sam bit her lip and blushed but tried desperately to hide it. Her own breasts were in full display right in front of her, as the villain moved in like a cheetah, finally capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

"Mm, see? You never had to be afraid of me, Samantha. I just want you."

Sam whimpered and moaned. 

"It's just masturbation." Reign licked her lips. "Or self-cest."

 

Everything was backwards now. She had a mission, but she had feelings for her host body. What kind of madness was this? Falling for a damned mortal? She was the Worldkiller, destined to crack Earth in half. She was not supposed to have feelings like this....She could barely even describe it.  Her creators surely did not plan on the host body being this strong, let alone whatever this was. 

 

Sam moaned softly, as Reign's kisses were spread all over her neck and chest. She was quickly on her back, moaning and arching her body upward, as Reign's fingers slid inside. She should have hated it. She should have hated her. But she didn't. it was true that Reign was giving her what no one else had. That she knew her better than anybody. Reign giggled as she withdrew her fingers, covered in Sam's cum, and deviously licked them clean. Sam blushed, embarrassed, despite everything. 

Reign seemed to soften slightly as she giggled. "Hihi, you'te so adorable." Well that was another side to the evil entity. 

"Where did that come from?"

Instantly, Reign went back to Destroyer-mode. 

"Nothing, foolish human!" But now she wasnt fooling anybody. 

 

Now every time she came to this place, she fucked Sam hard. She smirked deviously as she rode Sam's pussy with her own pussy. She loved every moment of it, how Sam felt, how Sam arched her back and shuddered during her orgasms around Reign's fingers. But she was Reign. The original plan was to kill the Sam Arias personality and take over for good. She found herself however growing fond of the other girl, as insane as it sounded to a Worldkiller. She killed worlds, but...she could not kill Samantha. _Why am I so weak?_

 

"Lena, we're here!" The foolish blonde yelled, clutching the rock that was supposed to kill her once and for all. Reign simply chuckled and charged into battle. 

She dispatched Supergirl with ease, as Lena begged her to stop. 

"Too late, Lena. It's all too late."

_No it's not! You have to stop, Reign! Or no more sex!_

Reign blushed, not expecting that. She struggled with herself for a moment, and that gave Supergirl time to counterattack, sending her reeling away. 

_I can't, Sam. I can't._

_Yes you can! I've seen a side of you no one else has! You're not pure evil. You weren't able to completely shut me out._

They then picked up the rock, and before Reign could stop them, Lena and Supergirl activated it and Reign could only scream. 

 

Sam slowly awoke, the light blinding her unused eyes. She was...back? It seemed like a miracle. And she no longer could hear Reign's voice in her head. 

It was over, she realized. Despite how much she had begun to care for her other personality, she still had to be stopped. 

"Sam?" Lena said. "it's over!"

"Lena....."

"The rock worked! Reign is gone!"

"I don't feel her anymore." An odd mix of emptiness and relief filled her body. "You saved the world, Leen."

"We did." Lena smiled at her friend. Ironically, Sam's crush on the CEO had dissipated and she had no idea why.

In the aftermath of the final battle, Supergirl announced she was leaving Earth to be with her remaining people. Sam returned to her daughter. 

"Mom..?" Ruby said as she saw her mother approaching. "Is....she gone?"

"Yes she's gone." Sam confirmed. Why am I sadder about that than I should be?

"We can be a family again?""

"'Yes, baby! I love you so much." Sam cuddled her tightly, their ordeal finally over. As she tucked Ruby into bed, Sam almost did not hear the banging at her door.

 

Reign awoke. Somehow she was alive, in the outskirts of the city. She looked around and flexed her muscles. Her powers were still there. But no Sam in her head. No nothing.  Had she finally died? No...That rock the foolish heroes used. The rock must have separated the two personalities, with Reign forming a new body somewhere else, with all the Kryptonian parts. There was many things her race was still capable of, it seemed. Not only that but much of her former rage and maliciousness was dissipating. Every time she thought of Sam. Her Sam. 

During their intimate times together inside their  own head, Reign internally battled with herself to stop messing around and start killing Sam and Ruby. After all they were all foolish humans and she was Kryptonian. _These humans think they suffered? Try losing your whole planet!_ In spite of that, in spite of everything, she could not give up being with her Sam. 

She searched around the city using her abilities, and finally located Sam. Wait....someone was breaking in! _Hold on, my Sam! On my way!_

 

Sam was now powerless. The intruder overpowered her and tried to tie her up. Terrified and helpless, she prayed someone, anyone would save her. 

"Shut up, bitch! Give me all your money!"

"Please, no! Leave us alone!"

"No ones going to save you, girlie."

Sam closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It did not come. A familiar voice echoed. 

"You losers never learn." Suddenly the thug was incinerated by heat vision. _Supergirl...?_ Instead she was confronted with her own face, wearing Reign's black suit. 

"Reign? You...you have your own body? But they cured me!"

"I'm as surprised as you are."

"But you....you just _saved_ me. Why?"

"Dunno. All I know is I cannot kill you. Others aren't exempt but I cannot kill you, Samantha. I cannot kill this world if you are in it." No one was more surprised about this revelation than Sam. 

"So you...you aren't here to kill the world, then?"

"No, I suppose not." Even Reign's voice was now softer and more caring. The villain who was trying to turn the planet to ashes had changed. "I don't know why I care about you, Samantha. I just do."

Sam merely smiled at the other woman. It still bewildered her how she could be staring another personality in the face, complete with their own body, physically identical to her own.

"Our race has undiscovered gifts." Reign explained.

"So...what now?"

Reign smirked seductively, "Perhaps we can pick up where we left off?" Sam grinned and kissed her softly. Amazingly, Reign was softly kissing back, with much less of the roaring, furious passion of previous encounters. Despite having the same breasts and pussy, they still felt like different people, even in bed.

This time, they simply took solace in one another. 

 

 

Many miles away, Kara Danvers returned to Earth and began searching for her closest friends to check on them and make sure nothing had happened. 

She located Sam's apartment and began to hear voices. 

"Mmm, Reign...you're really good at that."

"Foolish Samantha. I'm competent at many things."

"Mm like fucking your girlfriend?"

"OH RAO!" Kara screamed. "That's so gross!"


End file.
